


Distracted Driving

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Warming, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony is bored on the way home and finds a way to entertain himself.____Kinktober prompt 22: Cock Warming





	Distracted Driving

Tony shifted around in the passenger seat of his car. They had already been driving for three hours now and still had another hour left to go and he was getting bored. It might not have been so bad if he had been allowed to drive his own car but no, Bucky had insisted that since Tony had managed to dislocate his right shoulder in a physics demonstration gone wrong he shouldn’t be driving. Tony had strongly disagreed but when he took off the sling to reach for the gear shift he ended up with a spasm of pain. He was then gently but firmly picked up and put in the passenger seat and there he had remained for the last three hours.

“I’m bored,” Tony said in a deliberately whiny voice to try and get a reaction from Bucky. When the soldier didn’t so much as twitch though Tony decided to continue. “This is taking forever. If you would have just let me call the armor I could have carried you and we’d be home already.”

“True,” Bucky acknowledged without taking his eyes off the road in front of him. “You also would have hurt your shoulder even worse by carrying me and holding it in a bad position for that long. Is that what you would have wanted? Spending even longer out of commission just because you didn’t want to take a four hour long car ride home?”

Tony pouted out his window not wanting to acknowledge the truth in Bucky’s words. He hated being benched because of an injury with a passion and he knew that’s exactly what Steve would have done to him if he had tried flying home instead.

“We could have taken a jet,” Tony tried to reason, not wanting to give up now that his complaining was on a roll. “It would have been just as fast as the suit and I wouldn’t be so bored. I’d have had you to entertain me.”

The wiggle of his eyebrows that Bucky saw out of the corner of his eye was enough to let the soldier know exactly what Tony would have had in mind for entertainment and couldn’t stop the corner of his mouth from curling up. His boyfriend was near insatiable, not that Bucky was complaining about it, but that didn’t mean the soldier was above teasing him for it.

“Really? And what would you have had in mind that wouldn’t have aggravated your shoulder even more because Doll, there is no way I’d be risking Bruce coming after me cause I was too busy letting you sex me up to stop you from hurting yourself worse,” Bucky said adamantly.

Tony’s pout got even bigger at the knowledge that Bruce would also be ganging up on him about taking it easy until he was all healed again. He worked on a team filled with mother hens. That didn’t mean that he was just going to let go of his point though.

“And you really don’t think I’d try sexing you up just because we’re in a car instead of a jet?” Tony asked, twisting in his seat to better face Bucky, a cocky smirk taking over his lips. “You severely underestimate me Snowflake. Should have picked the jet. There would have at least been more room to move around in. Now what are you going to tell Bruce if I get hurt worse?”

Tony set his free left hand on Bucky’s knees and started drawing it up the inside of his thigh slowly, drawing aimless patterns as he went. Bucky’s hands clenched minutely tighter on the steering wheel but he never took his eyes off of the road, not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction.

“Tony,” Bucky growled warningly. “I’m driving and you’re hurt. Now is really not the time Sweetheart. I promise, once we get back home and you’re all healed up I’ll show you a real good time.”

Tony hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t stop his actions. By that point his hand had reached Bucky’s groin and he could already feel his lover’s cock perking up in interest.

“Now why would I do that when I could show myself a real good time right now?”

Deft fingers undid the button and zipper of Bucky’s pants and gently pulled out the rapidly firming cock. Tony licked his lips at the sight. The soldier’s cock was thick and heavy in his hands and Tony knew it would be even better on his tongue. As Tony gave the cock in his hand a squeeze Bucky couldn’t stop a moan from slipping out despite trying not to encourage Tony.

Letting go of the cock for just a moment, Tony unbuckled his seat belt so that he could move around easier. Once free, Tony turned so that he was laying across the center of the car and ducked his head down to take Bucky’s cock into his mouth.

Bucky swore as the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth closed around his cock. Tony had always had a very talented mouth and he never failed to put it to good use when it came to diving his lover crazy with it.

“Fuck, Tony, you can’t just do that,” Bucky groaned, his cock very much in disagreement with his statement. “What if I crash the car because I’m distracted with you sucking me off?”

Tony hummed around the cock in his mouth sending vibrations through the length making it twitch and leak a few beads of moisture onto his tongue. Pulling off with a pop, Tony sat up just enough to be able to look at Bucky in the eyes, his pink lips already wet and swollen.

“Then I won’t suck you off,” Tony said with a twinkle in his eyes as though that solved all of the problems Bucky could possibly be having. “I’ll just hold you nice and warm in my mouth and wait to suck you off until we get home. Now there are no more distractions and you have an incentive to get us home as fast as you can.”

With that Tony dipped back down and took Bucky back into his mouth until it was resting at the back of his throat. The cock was heavy on Tony’s tongue, nice and hard from the wet warmth but true to his word, Tony didn’t suck on it, just held himself there and relaxed.

Bucky cursed to himself, hands tightening around the steering wheel to the point that he could hear it creaking and he had to force himself to relax. They both loved playing with a hint of danger and Bucky couldn’t even say that this was the worst that they had ever tried. It was certainly the most inventive torture method that his boyfriend had ever come up with so far though. Bucky wasn’t certain that he was going to make it an hour with Tony warming his cock like this without shooting off into Tony’s mouth.

Bucky groaned at the unbidden thought that even if he did finish before they got home Tony was probably going to keep staying right where he was just to spite him. Just the thought of that pleasurable torture was making him get even harder and he pressed his foot down against the gas pedal more, pushing the car faster. As soon as Tony was healed from his dislocated shoulder Bucky was going to make his boyfriend think twice about pulling a stunt like this ever again and he had a whole hour to plan out exactly how he was going to do just that.


End file.
